


Paper Mâché

by MurderComplication



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Badass, Bullying, F/M, Orphan - Freeform, Parental Death, Shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderComplication/pseuds/MurderComplication
Summary: Makoto wants to be a hero - the story for almost every student that attends UA. But, she possesses the same quirk as her deceased villain father, Sirius. Her twin sister possesses their mother's heroic quirk and shines brightly over UA. Will Makoto keep striving to become a hero, or fall to the pressure of her classmates and become the next villain?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Original Female Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. It's Crazy When

We stood in the hall between our two classrooms, our arms intertwined as we held onto each other as tightly as we could. This was the start of the worst year of my life.

"We knew this would happen one day," Akari sighed as she unhooked herself from me. I held onto my own hand so I would not reach out for her again. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Have fun in class!" She swiftly turned and entered class 1-B. I swallowed hard, brushing my long dark hair out of my eyes before entering 1-A. This was the first time that we were ever put into different classes. They never split us up.

I made my way to the front of the third row. An invisible girl sat to my left and a boy with a tail sat to my right. I hung my head and pulled out a book, burying my head in it. Most of my classmates were loudly conversing about the point scores for the entrance exam they had taken and introduced themselves to one another. One of the boys was chastising another for putting his feet on the desk. I recognized the one doing the chastising as one of the Soumei Private Academy boys from my previous school. I think his name was Iida, but I never spoke with my classmates enough to learn their names anyway.

"Welcome to UA's hero course," a man in a yellow sleeping bag said as he sipped on a juice box in the doorway. He unzipped his sleeping bag and dragged it into the classroom, dropping it beside the podium. I looked up from my book. "I'm Shota Aizawa – you're teacher. Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He held up a blue uniform with red and white detailing. It was our gym uniform. I grabbed my own after everyone and followed the rest of the class out to the change rooms before meeting Aizawa on the dirt field outside the gym. "We're having a quirk assessment test."

"Aren't we going to miss orientation?" A girl with a brown bob with two longer pieces in the front clasped their hands together. Aizawa turned to face us.

"Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives – but you've never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to make us all equal by not allowing us to use our quirks. Bakugo – you were the top student for the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance for the softball throw in junior high?"

"Fifty meters I think," the blonde boy who had been chastised earlier said simply. Aizawa threw him a ball and he moved to stand in a shot-put circle.

"Use your quirk," Aizawa said before Bakugo began to wind up his pitch. He let off an explosion in the palm of his hand, the ball went flying high in the air. "All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It'll help you on your hunt to be a pro-hero." He held up his phone to us, the screen read seven hundred and five-point two meters. Everyone began to get excited to use their quirks. I pulled up the front of my gym uniform and hid as much of my face as I could. An evil smile grew on our teacher's face. "Oh – so you all think that this is all fun and games? Idiots. Today you'll participate in eight physical tests, whoever comes in last will have none and be expelled. If you've got a problem, you can head home right now."

Great, Akari and I used our quirks in tandem most of the time. We had passed the exam to get into UA working together. I was going to be sent home for not showing that level of skill on my own.

"You can't send one of us home. We just got here! It isn't fair," the same girl pouted.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are fair?" Aizawa prodded, "or power-hungry villains? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities. No, it's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond – plus ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here. Let the games begin."

The first test was the fifty-meter dash. I was up against a boy with multiple arms. We took our stance and the signal fired. The boy who sat behind me started to run. He was large and not too stealthy. I let my legs decompose into atoms and quirks, sinking into the ground to my knees and I rushed along to the end.

"Whoa! She can move through mater – how cool is that," a boy with green hair began to murmur. My time read one point five seconds. I let myself come back up to the surface, my socks and shoes were at the start line. I walked back to the starting line and picked up my items, holding them close to my chest while I joined the rest of the class.

Next was the grip test, I only managed to score 15 kilograms. I barely hit the minimum distance for the standing long jump. Repeated sidesteps and the toe touch were easier for me since both Akari and I skated as kids. I did the same technique with letting my feet dip into the ground for the long-distance run. I absolutely failed at the ball throw, sit-ups, and push-ups. My quirk was not made for tests like this.

I held my elbow with my hand, fingers tapping lightly as Aizawa revealed the scores. I tied for dead last with the green-haired boy who broke his finger throwing the ball. "I was lying – no one is going home. It was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it you're all in the tests. Pick up your syllabus in the classroom. Midoriya – go have the old lady fix you up." He handed the green-haired boy a note before leaving us all alone. Why did he decide to let us stay?

"You went to Soumei, correct?" The boy with engines in his legs stood in front of me. When did he appear? I nodded, my free hand moving to cup my other elbow tightly. "If I'm not mistaken – your part of the Ying-Yang Twins."

I frowned at that nickname. Akari and I had such polar opposite quirks, appearances, and personalities that people had started that awful name in elementary school. "That's not my name though."

He stiffened, "yes, my apologies. You're Makoto Satoshi and your sister is Akari Satoshi." I nodded. "I've never seen the two of you apart before, did you only get into UA?"

I bit my lip, "I have to go." I turned quickly and ran into the change rooms, hiding in a stall with my legs tucked into my chest while I waited for it to empty. I let my head smack against the door. Why was I so damn awkward? I could make a friend. I would have to try and make a friend if Akari would not be with me all year. I let my head fall back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before exiting the stall and changing.

Akari and I had always imagined that we would become heroes together and work as a team. We had trained since we were kids to use our quirk in tandem – and now that we have the chance to become heroes and we were forced to part. I sighed, shrugging my uniform back into place and locked my gym attire away. I exited the changeroom to an empty hall, everyone must have gone back to class already. I slunk along the walls to our class, opening the door as quietly as I could.

"Satoshi! What took you so long," Aizawa asked. I kept my gaze on the floor and bowed at the waist quickly before scurrying to my desk and hiding my face in my hair from everyone. He groaned before returning to the syllabus he had been reading prior. We were set to have our first hero class tomorrow. Oh no. "Well – you'll all be fairly well acquainted with each other's quirks by the end of the semester. You'll know your strengths and your weakness' that you'll have to overcome if you want to be heroes. Now, get out of here. You'll meet your other teachers tomorrow." He looked over the class once more with slightly hooded eyes before taking his sleeping bag and left. I quickly gathered everything that I needed and left the class, heading to the trail entrance where Akari and I had arranged to meet.

[B&M]

"How was school Akari," Grandmother asked as she filled our bowls with rice. Akari and our Grandmother were cross-legged on their cushions and relaxed. I knelt on my cushion and kept my back straight, eating as the two chatted.

"Fantastic. I've already made friends with a girl from America and we're planning to see a movie this weekend." Akari beamed as she dug in.

Grandmother nodded approvingly, "don't forget your training. You're on track to walk in your Mother's footsteps."

"Of course – training always comes first," my sister smiled even wider. I quickly finished my dinner and took my dishes into the kitchen to wash with the dinner dishes.

"You've got to put more focus on your transitions."

"Can we practice after dinner?"

"I suggest you take the day off from our training in preparation for your training at school."

"I don't have hero studies tomorrow – Makoto has it instead."

"I do not care about her; my only care is for you."

I quickly finished my dinner and took my dishes into the kitchen to wash with the dinner dishes while they continued their normal dinner conversation. Since we were born, Grandmother acted as if I did not exist. She showered Akari with attention, lavish gifts, and training sessions. Akari was the spitting image of her daughter after all – quirk and all. I dried the dishes and put them away before retreating out of the main complex, across the large cement walk separating the main house from the forest, into the guest house, and to my bedroom.

I rolled out my futon and tossed my sheets over top lazily. I pulled out a photo album and laid across my bed, opening the first page. The first photo was my Grandfather and I giving the camera a thumbs up – I was only seven at the time it was taken. Cancer took him when I was thirteen. I promised him that no matter what, I would do my best to become a hero. The next page had a photo of our Mom holding both of us on the day we were born. Akari and her bright smile and blonde hair. Then myself with my black hair wailing loudly. The next group of pages had news articles on the pro-hero Milky Way and her speculative dating life with the villain Sirius. We did have one family photo – but Grandmother hated it so much she had burnt our father's face out of it. The fact that I had Sirius' quirk gave the world proof of their relationship. And it was why she hated me.

The last page had the article on their final fight. They had destroyed a neighbourhood in Tokyo and each other. We were not even a year old when that happened.

[B&M]

"I am here!" A small gust entered the class as All Might grabbed onto the doorframe and entered the class. "Coming through the door like a hero!" The class began to fawn over him. It was pretty cool to have All Might as a teacher. "Welcome to the most important class at UA. Here you'll learn the basics of what it means to be a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good. Today's lesson is battle training! One of the keys of being a hero is looking good – they were made based on the quirk info sheets you submitted. Get changed and meet at training ground beta."

The wall began to shift and shelves of cases with numbers appeared. I picked up my case after Shoji and Hagakure had taken theirs. I hurried after the class, clutching my case close to my chest.

"Young Satoshi!" I froze. Was that All Might noticing me? I wanted to melt into the floor. "You normally use your quirk with your sister, do you not?"

I turned on my heel to face him, my hair hiding me. I nodded slowly. I felt his hands quickly adjust my posture, setting me upright with my head up, shoulders back, hair out of my face, and my hands holding my case in front of me. His large smiling face inches from my own.

"You don't need your sister to be a great hero. You are your own person Satoshi. As a pro – you may have to work alone. Your technique with your sister at the entrance exam was impeccable. But, now it's time for you to shine brightly on your own." All Might let out a loud laugh before he continued down the hall.

I walked into the change room, opened the case, and quickly changed into my suit. Akari and I had designed our suits together since we had been planning on working together. My suit was a skin-tight, backless, black bodysuit with silver stitching at the seams. My shoes were leather mid-calf combat boots with a two-inch heel. My sister's suit was the same but in white and gold.

I stood awkwardly in the group, looking at how cool everyone looked. They all looked like real heroes.

"Sir," Iida asked, "this is where we took our entrance exam – are we going to conducting urban battles?" Iida was donned in a suit of armor similar to what his family wore.

"Not quite – I'm moving you two steps ahead! Most fights you see on the news take place outside. Statistically speaking, most encounters with dastardly villains occur indoors. Think about it; backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay in the shadows. For this exercise, you'll be split into groups of two in two on two indoor battles. The best training is what you get on the battlefield. It's not like fighting a robot, you'll be dealing with actual people now."

Everyone began to ask questions. They made my head spin.

"The situation is this – the villains have hidden a nuclear warhead somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must foil their plans. To do that, the good guys must capture the evildoers or foil their plans by tecovering the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys win if they protect with payload or capture the heroes.

"You'll be choosing your teammates by random draw," All Might pointed to two boxes. We lined up in class order and picked our balls. I pulled out a black ball with a gold Z on it. "Sorry about that Satoshi – you'll be going last with whoever volunteers to go again. It's the unfortunate reality with an uneven class number."

I nodded and crossed my arms in front of my chest, making myself as small as I could. The first teams to go were Iida with Bakugo as the villains against someone named Midoriya and Uraraka. We filed into the basement of the building to watch what was happening on a large screen. I stood at the back of the class, leaning against the wall. Iida was taking this way too seriously. His team lost though – the Bakugo kid was too intent on fighting against Midoriya to keep Uraraka from out thinking Iida. Just like with Aizawa's test yesterday, Midoriya broke not just a finger but his arm. Either he had not had enough practice with his quirk yet due to the draw backs - or he was forever stuck in a cycle of breaking his bones to be a hero. 

The rest of the matches were not too interesting. A few managed to finish their objective in mere moments while others struggled until the bitter end. It was easy to formulate a plan if I were to be a hero – if I were stuck as a villain it would be harder to keep them occupied for fifteen minutes. "Satoshi – do you want to be the hero or the villain?" All Might put his hands on his hips, chest puffed out.

I shrugged, "can I not go?"

"Hero team it is!" All Might laughed, "who wants to volunteer to try again?"

Iida raised his hand, "I volunteer to be the hero with Satoshi!"

All Might laughed, "very well – any volunteers for the villains?"

"Me," the blonde boy that Iida had spent the past two mornings yelling at stalked to the front of the room.

A spiky redheaded boy crushed his two fists together, "I will too!"

"Perfect! Satoshi and Iida versus Bakugo and Kirishima. Let's head to the next building and we can get set up." All Might roared, exiting the basement. Iida and I stood outside of the next building while the class cycled into the basement and our opponents made their way to the weapon. Iida and I looked over the map of the building. The weapon was directly three floors up after you walked twenty feet in.

"We need to be careful of Bakugo and his explosions, he seems to be in a worse mood since we lost to Uraraka and Midoriya," Iida said, taking off his helmet.

I sighed, "give me a second." Iida began to protest – knowing exactly what I was about to do. I let my body dissipate into atoms and quirks. I moved quickly through the walls and up into the room the two faux villains were hiding in. I let myself slink over the weapon and let it melt into me. I quickly returned to the front of the building and let the weapon reappear before stitching my body back together. I frowned, feeling the cool cement floor on my feet. The support company that the school used had made my costume safe to use my quirk in – but my boots were not.

"The hero team wins! Please return to the basement," All Might sounded through our earpieces.

"Wow, your clothes are still on," Iida adjusted his glasses, "that's amazing."

I frowned, "you've already seen enough of me – let's not make it a trend." Iida nodded. I picked up my boots and continued barefoot to the basement. I sat myself near the door to slip of socks and boots back on.

"How the hell did we lose that?" Bakugo shouted as he and Kirishima entered the basement.

Kirishima held his head between his palms, "the weapon was there one second and then it poofed – gone!"

All Might let out a booming laugh, "Young Satoshi! Why don't you explain what your quirk is?" I kept my face downturned to my boots as I tied them, shaking my head. All Might sighed. "Satoshi's quirk allows her to control and manipulate the atoms. She can't split the atom, but she can become billions."

The redhead turned to look at me for a moment before turning back to All Might, "I didn't understand a word you just said."

"Everyone can go change and head back to class. Way to go, everyone," All Might gave us all a thumbs up before rushing out of the basement.

I held my elbow, leaving with the rest of the class to change back into our uniforms. I stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I recoiled away from their touch, shoulders up to my ears and held my case tightly to my chest.

"Whoa – sorry, did I scare you," the blonde electricity uses held up his arms, palms turned up. "I just wanted to ask if you were related to that villain – serial or Sirius, whatever his name was. Your quirks are similar, aren't they?" I froze for a second before running ahead of the class to the change rooms. I locked myself into a stall, lifting my feet onto the small bench to hide. Damn it. I did it again.


	2. The Thing You Love The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the rest of Class 1-A head to the USJ facility for their first day of disaster training.

I wiped down the expresso bar with a clean cloth, polishing the stainless-steel machine. It was strangely dead for a Thursday evening. Usually, we would have a table or two of students from the local university studying, or an awkward first date of two high school students. The only people in the shop were myself, my boss in the kitchen prepping baked goods for tomorrow, and an older gentleman reading the paper with an espresso macchiato.

The bell on the door chimed. "Welcome," I smiled, turning to face the door. I froze. It was Aizawa. I was done for.

"I knew I recognized you," he walked over to the black granite countertop and sat on a stool, eyeing me behind the machine.

"W-what can I get you," I tried to keep my forced smile and put down the cloth.

"You're only fifteen right, that's too young to be working." Aizawa took out a hundred-yen coin. That was the cost for a single shot of espresso. I recognized him. He had been here at night previously, always came in for a shot of espresso quickly, and left. "The school also has rules against students taking part-time jobs outside of summer." I queued his shot. The man reading the paper folded it, sat it down on the table, and left.

I kept my eyes on the espresso pouring. "I need this job, so I have a place to live." I took the small espresso cup and set it down in front of him.

"Don't you live with your grandmother and sister?" I nodded.

My boss came out of the backroom with flour on her face and in her salt and pepper hair. "Oh – Eraserhead, you're not the type to strike up conversations."

He tipped the cup slightly with his finger as he pointed to me, "she's one of my students, Haruka."

My boss' face fell. "You need to let her keep her job and attend school. If not, you better be prepared to take her in!"

"Why is that?"

"Her witch of a grandmother makes her work and spend her pay on rent, tuition, and whatever else she needs. Won't spare a dime to make life easier for her."

"Does she make her sister work?"

"Please! She gets doted on because she's exactly like her dead daughter. That girl gets everything handed to her."

"You wouldn't have a place to live if you stopped working?" Aizawa turned his attention to me. I stared at the patterns in the countertop and nodded. He sighed. "You would give her time off to attend her internship in two weeks – and for a summer training camp?"

Mrs Haruka scoffed, "of course, her school always comes first. Give me the dates in advance, and we'll switch her shifts around."

"Very well. I'll sort out something with Principal Nezu for an exemption. Though – Satoshi, you will be able to make money with a work-study once you obtain your provisional license. That'll be more beneficial for you." Aizawa shot back his espresso in one smooth motion. "See you in class tomorrow." He threw down a bill and swiftly exited the shop.

Mrs Haruka poked my shoulder. "I think he pitied you, so he left a tip for once." I watched the door carefully before picking up the bill. My stomach churned. He left five thousand yen. I placed the large bill with the coins in the jar at the till.  
{B&M]

I sat at my desk, head down annotating my textbook notes with those from our lectures this morning. Aizawa looked at us, boredly from his podium. "Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors – me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you. You'll be working on rescue training, natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that. What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know how you get excited about costumes. Be aware though; they might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off-campus facility, so we'll take a bus to get there. Change into whatever you want and meet out front."

I got up after the majority of the class had grabbed their cases. Weird, I couldn't find my case. I returned it after the last class.

"Satoshi – All Might had yours sent back for a remake. We need to ensure that all of you stays covered for when you use your quirk." Aizawa sighed, rolling his head to the side. "Just avoid going above the knee today." I wanted to hide in a hole – but nodded, going off to change into my gym clothes. Whatever rescue training we were doing, I would need to make sure that I did not dissipate too much. Iida and the others from Soumei had unfortunately been witness to that.

I quickly changed into my gym uniform. Thankfully Bakugo had destroyed Midoriya's in our training the other day, so he wore his as well. I sat in the back corner of the bus, watching through my bangs as everyone happily interacted with one another easily.

"Bakugo and Todoroki already have cool and flashy pro-hero quirks," the red-haired Kirishima spoke loudly. "Plus – Satoshi has that cool item melting quirk."

"Oh?" That got Midoriya's attention. "What's does her quirk do?"

Kirishima shrugged, "something about matter, or something. I don't understand exactly what she does."

The boy who approached me yesterday started to speak up, "it's like that serious guy from-"

"You'll see each other's quirks again later." Aizawa interrupted him, eyeing me in the back, "we're here, so stop messing around." We shortly pulled up to a sizeable domed building. The space hero Thirteen stood out front. We all filed off the bus, entering the premises behind our teachers. There was diverse terrain throughout the dome. I watched Thirteen excitedly explain the benefits and dangers of our quirks. I was more than well aware of how dangerous my quirk is. Unless I knew the exact composition of an item, I would not be able to reconstitute it. Living things were especially tricky. One single cell out of place and I could kill – that was why I never used my quirk on anyone other than myself. The lights crackled as they went out. What was going on? Thirteen and Aizawa looked on edge as they whispered between themselves.

"Is the training already happening? I thought we were rescuing people," Kirishima asked.

"Stay back!" Aizawa snapped, "those are actual villains. Kaminari – use your quirk to contact the school. Thirteen, protect the students!" I looked around the class; everyone was stiff and anxious – to varying degrees. This same feeling of being surrounded by villains reminded me of when I was a kid. I felt comfortable, not worried. I swallowed, holding myself tighter. Why did not I feel scared?

Aizawa snapped his goggles into place and leapt down the stairs. I could not see what he was doing against the villains from my spot at the back of the class. Thirteen rushed the class towards the main door. I watched as they ran past me, a large man wrapped in a dark purple smog appeared in front of the main doors.

"There is no escape for you. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. Isn't this a fitting place for All Might – the symbol of peace to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." The man spoke in a deep, calm voice. He must have thought highly of himself. Kirishima and Bakugo leapt up and tried to attack the man, but he was nothing more than dust – unable to be touched. His tendrils flew out over the class in front of me. In a moment, most of them disappeared. All that remained were the anti-gravity girl, Iida, and four other students.

"Akari – you have your mother's quirk, don't you?" Thirteen spoke, back turned to me. Iida looked back at me with a frown.

"Akari's my sister, but yes, she does," I replied slowly. Thirteen probably wanted my sister to use her quirk to travel to the school quickly. Even though my quirk was very similar to hers, it would take me ten times longer than she would have taken. Iida would get there faster.

"Very well. Class Rep, I've got a job for you then. Run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here. The alarms aren't sounding, and phones and radios are useless. One of these villains must be to blame. Even though Eraser is cancelling people's quirks, left and right, we're still completely sealed off from the outside world. They could be anywhere. It'll be faster for you to run and get help." Thirteen ordered. "Use your quirks to save others!" Everyone was cheering Iida on. Thirteen tried to siphon the villain away using their black hole, but he created a warp portal behind Thirteen. Iida was able to rush past him and out the door – but Thirteen was seriously injured.

I held onto my shoulder with my right arm and held onto my elbow with my left. I stared back at Aizawa, trying and failing to fight against the large black creature that was attacking him. He had taken down almost all the villains that appeared near the stairs.

"Satoshi – we need to try to get help," the brunette anti-gravity girl who had tried to speak out against Aizawa during our initial quirk assessment stood beside me.

I swallowed hard before speaking, "when this is over – would you mind bringing me my clothes?" I kept my gaze fixated on the ground. I needed to help.

"Uh," she froze, her eyes swirling in confusions. "Okay?" I sighed and let my body breakdown. I wish that All Might would've at least kept the suit. I could handle not having boots. I rematerialized in the air behind the blue-haired villain from the chest up. I smacked the back of his head and let my cells breakdown again. I watched as he spun around, looking for what hit him. I reappeared near his feet, pulling his leg out from under him. He stumbled forward but did not fall. I snuck around to his other side and stole one of the hands that adorned his body. I dissipated it as well. I shifted the plastic molecules around into a knife-like shape. My arm reappeared near the villain Aizawa was fighting and stabbed the creature in the back. My arm disappeared. I watched as the knife fell out of his back, the wound healing as it dropped.

Aizawa's arms were broken and blood-splattered outward from where the creature had smashed his face into the ground. I could not use my quirk to breakdown and remake other living beings. But if this man could regenerate and heal – maybe I would not be so evil if I used it on him. I might be kicked out for this, but I needed to try to help my teacher. I grabbed onto the massive creature, breaking him down.

"What, where did Nomu go?" The blue-haired man looked around.

Aizawa let out a chuckle, "good job, Satoshi." I resculpted the man twenty feet away, his legs from the knees down stuck into the concrete. I reappeared from the hips up with my back to Aizawa. My front was utterly exposed to the blue-haired man. My arms floated up beside me, ready to attack or defend. The creature was still. Come on, regenerate.

The man sneered, "so you're his daughter. I was wondering what became of you. How pitiful, you want to be a hero. You're supposed to be on our side."

I cracked my neck. "Supposed to and will are two very different things." I frowned.

Aizawa groaned in pain behind me, "don't let him touch you." I let my body dissipate. My atoms flowed towards him, my hand materializing in time to land a blow to his stomach before dematerializing once more. I shifted my atoms around him, landing an open-handed smack to the back of his head. He doubled over with laughter. I reformed behind him from the neck up.

"You and your father are both such jerks," he said before his laughter escalated to maniacal. The creature ripped its legs off at the knee, their legs reforming from their regeneration. He dragged himself towards Aizawa slowly. The blue-haired man began to run to the left. I turned to follow his trajectory. Midoriya and two other students were in the water watching us. The small boy with purple hair was drooling – his eyes rolled back in his head. Shit. What could I do? "Let's make this hurt!"

From Aizawa's warning, his quirk had something to do with touch. He seemed pretty concerned with avoiding any contact with him. The large creature appeared to be acting mindlessly. With its muscle structure, he had to be naturally strong too. I saw Aizawa's eyes flicker to the right. I nodded, dissipating again. I reformed my leg, aiming a kick to his head, but it was stopped by the giant creature.

"He does whatever I order him to," the blue-haired man sneered. My leg dissipated, pain throbbing through me. I needed to stay broken down. I could not let myself reform yet. His fingers touched the girl's face. "Why are you so damn cool?!" It was Aizawa – he had erased his quirk.

I dissipated my leg again, reforming my top half behind the blue-haired villain, and grabbed onto his legs. I rushed backward, pulling him away from the girl. Midoriya jumped out of the water, his fist glowing, and punched the creature in the gut. His punch did nothing. What was that creature? A large portal opened below him, sucking him through. I let go of his legs and watched as he and the warper from earlier stood at the base of the fountain once again.

The door to USJ slammed open, "I am here!" It was All Might! I kept my gaze on the two villains – All Might would need to take down the creature, but I could keep these two occupied. I dissipated into the air, popping up at the feet of the two. I poked them in their side before disappearing. I kept reappearing and disappearing – keeping their attention on me while All Might rescued the three students and Aizawa from the brain-exposed creature.

I popped out of the ground, making a face at the two villains. They both tried to attack me, only for me to dissipate into the shadows. This was beginning to be a little too entertaining. I heard All Might cry out. I reformed my top half behind the two and slapped their backs before disappearing. All Might was trapped in a suplex with half of the creature split between two warp gates. The beast was trying to pull All Might into the ground. Oh no, were they trying to do what I had done to the creature earlier? All Might could not regenerate, he would die if they managed that.

"Die!" I watched as Bakugo leaped on top of the warper, holding him by the metal neck guard. I let my leg reappear for a moment to land a kick to the blue-haired villain's stomach. Ice began to cover the creature. Damn it – I needed to be more selective of what I let reform now. Three more students, in addition to Bakugo, arrived. Kirishima moved to attack the blue-haired villain. I reformed my hand in front of him to stop him. He jumped back with a yelp. The creature let go of All Might, its right side shattering with the ice. It stood as its limbs regenerated.

I reformed myself from the collarbone up, near All Might. He held his bleeding side, "he has super strength, speed, and regeneration. Aizawa couldn't erase his quirk, and even my quirk does nothing on him." I saw Midoriya's horrified face from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you, Young Satoshi – you did a great job keeping them occupied and gathering information." All Might smiled, giving me a thumbs up. The creature rushed towards Bakugo. All Might was gone in a moment. I sighed, breaking down into atoms again. Bakugo had been moved out of the way from their attack, and he had taken the blow instead. "These are just kids, and you didn't hold back?" He let out a pained cough.

The blue-haired man laughed, lifting his arms, "I didn't have much of choice – he was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are not angels. The girl tried to kill my friend here. She is suited to be a villain, after all, guess she proved that. No hero does something like that. Why are some violent acts heroic, and others are villainous?" I reformed my hand behind him, slapping him across the back of the head before disappearing. "Will you stop that? You're beginning to piss me off! Kill them!" The creature rushed at the other students. All Might ran in, punching the creature repeatedly. Dust billowed up. In a moment, the top of the dome exploded outward. The creature was done and gone.

"Surrender villains," All Might roared.

"How could you? My Nomu," the villain began to seethe. Oh no. All Might was smoking from his attacks. Even his muscles must be sore from those repeated quick punches. The villain took a step forward, and I reformed my leg at his feet. His foot caught on my leg, and he stumbled forward. "I said, stop pissing me off! Stop playing and fight me!" I broke down my leg. He turned around, kicking at the dirt.

"Shigaraki – look. All Might looks like he is done and our comrades are regaining their strength." The warper spoke. He was right, the villains Aizawa had taken out earlier were beginning to stand up. Shigaraki rushed All Might again. I let my hands reappear and grabbed onto his legs, pulling him back.

"I told you to stop that!" He scrambled to his feet, hand poised to attack me. A bang rang out. He grabbed onto his shoulder. Another bang and he was on the ground. The warper opened a portal, and the two were gone in a second. All of the teachers from the school were stationed at the top of the stairs. They stood there for a moment before rushing in to help round up the rest of the villains. I smiled, letting myself reappear.

I let out a long breath – they were finally gone. No more playing whack-a-mole with me. I watched as the blonde-haired boy with grenades on his wrists stalked towards me. He stopped in front of me and turned around, "hey, Kirishima!" The red-haired boy began to turn to face us, "stop that you bastard! Go back up the stairs and grab Satoshi some clothes."

I looked down at myself, "aw shit." I quickly tried to cover myself with my hands, pushing my face into my shoulder to hide my embarrassment. I was used to shedding my clothes when I used my quirk – but this was a whole new group of people.

"Does this always happen," he spoke after a moment. I looked up; his head was staring straight ahead of himself. His jaw and fists were clenched.

I nodded. Idiot, he can't see you nodding. "Yeah." I heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"Hey, you two bastards! Turn around and walk backward," Bakugo ordered. I waited a moment before peering over his shoulder. Uraraka and Kirishima were slowly walking backward, my clothes in a neat pile in her hands while he carried my shoes. Bakugo put his hands out to stop them, taking my clothes first, and held them out to the side for me to get dressed as quickly as I could. He handed back my shoes, as well.

"T-thanks," I muttered, staring at the ground.

Uraraka spun around, put her face in my line of sight, "that was amazing Satoshi! It's so cool that you jumped right in to help. You're so strong!"

"Uh-thanks," I forced a smile on my face.

"Hey, you're not hurt are you," Kirishima asked, starting to turn around. Bakugo threw his arm over his shoulders and started to walk off with him. I watched them walk away before fast walking to the entrance. Uraraka kept my pace. I tried to run from her, but she ran as well. Why would she not let me flee like I always did? She replayed the fight, throwing punches at the air. The rest of the class was waiting outside the main doors.

"Satoshi," the small purple-haired boy looked up at me, drooling, "your breasts are beautiful." I quickly whipped my hair into my face and stalked away from everyone, hiding my embarrassment. Why was there always at least one pervert in every class?

"Makoto," a high-pitched voice screamed as they bear-hugged me. "I came with Vlad the moment they said villains were attacking you! Is my little sister okay, they didn't hurt you, did they?" Akari pulled back and tried to examine me.

"I'm fine," I frowned as she circled me.

She hugged me tightly again, "I am so glad you're okay! How did you hide so well from them?" I shrugged and let her ramble on.


End file.
